Feliz cumpleaños, mortal (TRADUCCION)
by JustASecret
Summary: Despues de pasar un agradable dia de cumpleaños, a la noche Tom escucha un extraño ruido proceder de su apartamento. Aquel ruido será algo que nunca hubiera imaginado. (Tomki)


**Yeep! Vengo con otra traducción que me gustó bastante! Espero que para vosotros también lo sea!**

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana, creando un golpeteo que creaba eco a través del silencio de la casa. Las luces eran tenues, y la televisión se había apagado. Tom se sentó en el asiento de la ventana en su sala de estar con una manta alrededor suyo y una caliente taza de té entre sus frias manos.

Ya era tarde. Sus amigos habían ido y venido durante todo el dia, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, y muchos de ellos vinieron después. Algunos de ellos solo pudieron llamarle y desearle feliz cumpleaños debido a su estancia en otro lugar, pero a Tom no le importó. El era agradecido, y mas por el hecho de que sus amigos hubieran pensado en el, en algún punto, durante sus ajetreadas vidas, entre filmes, entre vistas y photoshoots.

Le habían dado un par de pequeños regalos, algunos divertidos y otros muy practicos. Unas camisas nuevas de parte de Scarlett, una copia del cetro de la película de los vengadores de parte de Jeremy. Una bufanda que añadir a la colección de parte de su hermana pequeña, y una figura de acción de Loki de parte de Chris. Fue agradecido por todo lo que sus amigos hicieron por el, también por las felicitaciones.

Cayó un rayo del cielo, un trueno rugió, haciendo que Tom riera. Si Chris hubiera estado ahí con el, los dos hubieran hecho pequeñas bromas sobre Chris interpretando a Thor por ser el causante de la tormenta. El actor suspiró feliz, sonriendo mientras miraba unas cartas de diferente tamaño. Se levantó, dejando que la manta cayera al asiento. Mantuvo su té en una mano mientras se abría camino a la chimenea. La encendió, dejando que el calor empezara a expandirse, entonces se levantó y leyó algunas de las cartas que encontró mas divertidas.

"Hermano!

Te deseo muchas felicidades desde Asgard, y un maldito feliz cumpleaños desde Midgard!"

-Chris H.

"Espero que no tenga que patearte el trasero otra vez pronto, amigo mio! Feliz cumpleaños!"

-El capi.

Un montón de cartas que procedían de sus mejores amigos tenían que ver con el asunto de los vengadores, pero le gustaba leerlas, se encontró sonriendo mas y mas con cada carta que re-leía.

Mientras Tom dejaba tranquilamente la carta de su madre de vuelta en el mantel, escuchó un sonido que procedía de la parte de arriba. Frunció el ceño. El no tenia mascota, y nada había sido dejado en una posición mala como para caerse de golpe, asi que… ¿Qué estaba pasando allí arriba? El primer pensamiento de Tom fue que le estaban robando, pero se dio cuenta de que el traqueteo hubiera sonado diferente si ese hubiera sido el caso.

Tom dejó su taza en la mesa y empezó a subir las escaleras, despacio. No poseía un arma, asi que esperaba que no estuviera bajo ningún tipo de amenaza. Pudo oir ruidos que procedían de la habitación la cual estaba en el final de las escaleras. Haciendo con éxito su camino a lo largo de la escalera sin pisar las tablas del suelo, Tom empujó y abrió la puerta.

Entró a la habitación, entre cerrando los ojos en la penumbra. Habia una figura que estaba sentada en su cama, pero que al parpadear, ya se había ido. Tom maldijo su falta de sueño echándole la culpa a una alucinación. Miró de nuevo por toda la habitación, asegurándose que solo había imaginado a la figura. Encontró el origen del sonido, siendo ser que había una pila de libros inexplicablemente golpeada en el suelo. Tom agitó su cabeza, intentando no reflexionar mucho sobre aquello. Los recogió y los puso en su lugar y luego se dispuso a abandonar el cuarto de nuevo.

"Hola Thomas"

Tom gritó, girándose de nuevo hacia su cama, en toda su gloria intimidante, no era otro que Loki.

"T-t-tu, p-pe-pero c-como?" Dijo tartamudeando. Parpadeó varias veces, asegurándose de que Loki estaba realmente ahí y que no se lo había imaginado "De acuerdo, ahora si que necesito una maldita siesta"

Cuando Tom se volvía para marcharse, la puerta se cerró de un portazo. Tom frunció el ceño de nuevo, nadie estaba cerca.

"¿Qué te pasa, mortal?¿Nunca has estado en presencia de un Dios antes?" musitó Loki, alzándose mientras Tom le daba la cara.

"Estoy seguro de que no eres real ahora mismo" Dice Tom, recostado sobre la puerta del dormitorio "Solo necesito dormir mas, eso es todo. Estoy ahora mismo imaginando todo esto"

"Si solo estuvieras imaginándome, Thomas, ¿No sería capaz de hacer esto?" Preguntó Loki, acercándose a el. Sus pechos se presionaron juntos y los labios de Loki encontraron los de Tom. Por un momento Tom no respondió. Apenas podía pensar de forma normal. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que él estaba regresando el beso con la pasión suave que se estaba mostrando. Cuando ambos se separaron por falta de aire, Tom no podía pronunciar palabra. Loki solo sonrió, esa pequeña y diabólica sonrisa que Tom había dado en su actuación en su rol en los vengadores.

"P-puede ser que me haya estado imaginando esto" Dijo Tom finalmente, su voz estaba llena de confusión. Loki solo rió, besándolo ligeramente antes de dar un paso atrás, dejando que su mirada esmeralda vagara por la de Tom.

"Habia rumores que hablaban de un midgardiano que no solo compartía mi dia de nacimiento, sino también era muy parecido a mi" Dijo Loki, sus ojos encontraron por fin los de Tom "Esos rumores definitivamente eran verdad"

"¿Por qué estas aquí exactamente?¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Tom preguntó curioso, sorteando a Loki y encendiendo la luz.

"Si tengo cosas" Murmuró Loki "Pero quería venir personalmente para desearle a mi mortal mis dobles muchas felicidades. O un feliz cumpleaños, como decis vosotros los midgardianos"

"Si, es eso" Dijo Tom, fracasando en esconder la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

"Y creo que en este dia también los regalos son dados" Continuó Loki, caminando lentamente hacia Tom de nuevo. Tom empezó a retroceder, sus ojos no dejan de observar al Dios de pelo negro.

"¿Me estas diciendo que me has traido algo?" Pregunta Tom. Loki rie, empujando a Tom en la cama cuando las piernas del mortal golpean el marco de la cama.

"No necesariamente" Dice Loki, inclinándose hacia el rostro de Tom "Pero hay algo que definitivamente puedo darte"

Tom no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo, los labios de Loki se estaban moldeando contra los suyos de nuevo y Tom pudo dedicar fácilmente quien llevaría las riendas en esta situación pero eso no fue suficiente para que no dejara de luchar cuando la lengua de Loki invadió su boca.

Por supuesto, la batalla por la dominación la había ganado LOki por unos minutos cuando sus manos empezaron a pasearse, haciendo que Tom se retorciera ligeramente bajo el. Loki rompió el beso para dejara Tom respirar, sonriendo ante la cara enrojecida de su doble.

"¿Todavia crees que estas imaginando esto, Thomas?" Musitó Loki. Tom abrió su boca para hablar, pero la cerró de nuevo, incapaz de confiar en su voz. El simplemente asintió, haciendo que Loki riera y empezara a desabotonar la camisa que estaba llevando "Entonces tendré que encontrar la manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿Verdad?"

Tom solo pudo quedarse tumbado en la cama respirando fuertemente mientras Loki le quitaba la camisa y empezaba a trazar frios besos por toda su piel, haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina. Tom pudo sentir su agitada excitación cuando los dientes de Loki rozaron sus clavículas, y su lengua se desvaneció hasta su garganta. Un gemido intenso salió de los labios de Tom cuando la mano de Loki rozó su entrepierna. El Dios sonrió picoteando los labios de Tom.

"Esto te está gustando" Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, y Tom no podía negarlo tampoco. Una pequeña parte de el estaba protestando por esto. El no había estado con un hombre en esta situación antes, dejando a alguien que bien podría ser su gemelo y era mucho mas potente que el en todos los sentidos. Pero la mayor parte de el fue por dejar que eso pasara y lo estaba disfrutando mucho. La mayor parte era la que Tom decidió seguir.

Tom no pudo evitar un gemido cuando los labios de Loki decidieron atacar su cuello de nuevo, poniendo su marca de propiedad en su palida piel. Mientras le hacia la marca a su gemelo mortal, el Dios hizo un fácil trabajillo deshaciéndose de los pantalones de Tom, dejándole solamente en bóxers.

"¿Por qué parece que yo soy el único que se va desnudando por momentos?" Tom pregunta, encontrando que su voz se escuchaba a través de un gemido.

"Quiza deberías hacer algo con eso, si tanto te molesta" Loki musita, poniéndose derecho y sonriendo. Tom se apoya sobre sus codos y mira el traje de cuero que cubre el cuerpo de Loki.

"No se por donde podría empezar" Confiesa Tom, Loki rie.

"¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente tiempo trabajando en como deshacer todo esto mientras lo llevabas puesto tu?" pregunta Loki.

"Tuve ayuda con eso porque estaban continuamente revisando mi dieta para que pudiera caber en el traje de la forma en la que debería" le responde Tom, Loki alza una ceja "Y parece que hay mas nudos y correas en tu traje que en el mio. Tenia que poder quitarme mi traje de la manera mas rápida posible si de verdad lo necesitaba. Tu puedes llevarlo hasta cuando quieras y cuando a ti te de la gana, usar tu magia si no quieres empezar a deshacer todas esas correas y nudos"

"Vale, de acuerdo" Musita Loki, sus manos se movían ligeramente nerviosas. En cuestión de segundos, la mitad del traje de cuero de Loki había desaparecido. Una pequeña sonrisa empezó a aparecer en el rostro de Tom. De verdad era como mirarse en un espejo, solo su natural reflejo tenia el pelo negro que había llevado durante la película "¿Mejor asi, mortal?"

"Tampoco llevo pantalones, en caso de que te hayas olvidado que me los has arrancado también" dice Tom.

"Quiza, pero te has olvidado de cuan estrechos son estos pantalones" Responde Loki, riendo diabólicamente cuando Tom se sonroja.

"Vale, ahora, por debajo" Dice Tom, recordando cuan agradable era o fue la primera hora y media de llevar el cuero.

"Aunque, si quiero que esto será un juego justo…" Dice Loki,algo apagado. El sonrojo de Tom se hace mas evidente cuando los pantalones de Loki caen, dejándole en toda su gloria, con su miembro medio erecto. Tom definitivamente estaba impresionado "¿Quieres saber algo, pequeño gemelo mortal?"

"¿Qué?" pregunta Tom, sus ojos encuentran la mirada de Loki.

"Esto es un juego injusto ahora mismo" Tom muerde su labio, retorciéndose bajo la intensa mirada de Loki. Sus uñas arrañaban ligeramente la cadera y muslos de Tom mientras bajaba lentamente sus bóxers, dejándole en el mismo estado en el que el se encontraba.

"¿Mejor?" Pregunta Tom silenciosamente.

"Mucho" Responde Loki, permitiendo que su mirada viajara por el cuerpo de Tom en dirección a su entrepierna. Tom suspiró cuando las frias manos de Loki lo envolvieron, acariciándolo lentamente hasta la dureza total. El frio se sentía bien contra su caliente piel, haciéndole gemir y retorcerse aun mas. Tom se tensó cuando sintió que sus piernas se separaban y la otra mano de Loki rondaba su trasero. Esto hizo que los movimientos de Loki se pararan momentáneamente.

"¿Has estado con otro hombre alguna vez?"

"Nunca" Confiesa Tom. Loki asiente comprensivo, moviendo su mano libre a su boca. Lamió sus dedos por un minuto, antes de empujar suavemente contra la entrada de Tom.

"Relax Thomas, dolerá menos si lo haces" Dijo Loki mientras tanteaba y esperaba a que Tom se relajara.

Cuando Tom asintió, Loki lentamente adentró un dedo, sintiendo como Tom se tensaba de nuevo debido a la nueva intrusión. Loki movió un poco su dedo, estirando un poco a Tom hasta que se relajó de nuevo y gruñió suavemente. Loki tomó eso como señal y lentamente añadió un segundo dedo, desplazando a Tom de nuevo para que se acomodara a su tamaño.

Tom se tensó de nuevo, pero se relajó después de un par de minutos. Un tercer dedo fue añadido mientras Loki movia sus dedos cuales tijeras, cuando Tom finalmente se relajó al tercer intento, Loki mantuvo sus dedos por un rato antes de sacarlos. Tom encontró su propio cuerpo deseando seguir la mano de Loki, haciendo que el Dios riera entrecortadamente.

"No te crees que realmente esté aquí, pero estas ansioso por sentirme dentro de ti" Musitó. Tom sabia que su cara iba a mantenerse roja mientras estuvieran juntos, pero ignoró esa posibilidad.

"Por favor Loki" sopló.

"¿Ya estas suplicando Thomas? Eres muy ansioso para no haber estado con otro hombre antes" Rió Loki, empujando tres dedos de nuevo dentro de Tom por un largo rato, haciendo que el mortal gimiera y se empujara contra el.

Tom miró hacia abajo hacia Loki, observando que ahora su entrepierna estaba enteramente erecta contra su tonificado estomago. El se retorció, imaginándolo dentro de el. Gimió suavemente, extendiendo sus piernas un poco más como él mientras doblaba las rodillas hacia arriba. Loki alzó una ceja, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios mientras empujaba sus dedos de nuevo inclinándose sobre Tom, mordisqueando y arrastrando sus labios.

"¿Estas listo para mi, mortal?" preguntó con voz ronca. Tom se retorció, asintió lentamente.

Loki probó a Tom con la punta de su miembro mientras se ponía en posición, haciendo que unos suaves quejidos salieran de los labios de Tom. Mientras Loki empujaba suavemente, dejando que Tom se tomara su tiempo para acomodarse, sus labios se moldeaban juntos en otro feroz beso, haciendo silenciar los quejidos de Tom y alejando a su cabeza de los temporales dolores que pudiera sentir.

Cuando Loki habia envainado completamente dentro de Tom, enterró su rostro contra el cuello del mortal, gruñiendo suavemente ante la sensación de ser exprimido firmemente. Tom respiró fuertemente, retorciéndose bajo Loki mientras se pedia a si mismo relajarse. Cuando lo consiguió se retorció de nuevo.

"Muevete" Murmuró "Porfavor, muévete"

"Como quieras" Murmuró Loki, gimiendo suavemente mientras ponía en marcha un rítmico ritmo. Tom gimió también, medio molesto pero también sintiendo los nuevos niveles de placer.

Aunque Loki fuera un Dios el cual podría ser cruel y malo y completamente despiadado cuando se daba el caso, Loki permaneció gentil y amoroso mientras le hacia el amor a Tom. Queria asegurarse de que no le hacia mas daño del que pudiera soportar, especialmente no la primera vez que esta con un hombre.

Loki se levantó levemente y sus verdes ojos encontraron los helados y frios azulados de Tom. El rostro de placer en la cara de Tom envió escalofríos que recorrían la espina de Loki, y el aceleró un poco el ritmo, tirando de un largo y bajo gemido de Tom.

"Loki" murmuró, agarrando las sabanas a sus lados "Por favor, tocame"

"¿Asi?" Murmura Loki, una pequeña sonrisa aparece mientras una mano rodea el miembro de Tom y empieza a acariciarlo, primero lentamente pero luego acelerando el ritmo para alcanzar sus impulsos. Los gemidos de Tom crecían y su cuerpo empezaba arquearse. Por el rostro de placer en la cara de Loki, Tom sabia que el Dios podía sentirlo también.

"Eso estuvo cerca" Murmura Tom, gimiendo mas alto cuando Loki inclinó un poco la poca diferencia, tocando contra un punto que Tom no sabia que siquiera existía.

"Hazlo para mi, mortal" Suspiró entre dientes, frenando su propia liberación durante el tiempo que pudo. "Enseñame cuanto has disfrutado tenerme empujando dentro de ti, pidiendo que seas mio" Con el ultimo estruendo, sacando un gemido a Loki, la espalda de Tom arqueó y se liberó, chorreando sobre la mano de Loki y su propio estomago. Loki pronto le siguió, golpeando dentro de Tom y gimiendo el nombre del mortal mientras se liberaba.

Ambos de quedaron quietos por unos momentos, suspirando fuertemente mientras una fina capa de sudor cubria sus cuerpos. Cuando Loki salió, Tom gimoteó un poco debido a la sensación de vacio que sintió. Sabia que Loki no era una persona que diera muchos abrazos, pero no pudo resistir la sonrisa mientras el Dios le acercaba hacia si, manteniéndolo algo posesivo. Tom se deslizó hacia su lado, apoyándose en Loki.

"¿Ahora te crees que existo?" Musitó Loki silenciosamente, cerrando los ojos y relajándose después de aquel rato juntos.

"No lo se" Murmuró Tom, acercándose juguetón a la oreja de Loki "Creo que necesito que me convenzas mas".


End file.
